


Goodnight, Ravnica City

by PodaiYederman



Category: Magic the Gathering, War of the Spark - Fandom
Genre: War of the Spark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PodaiYederman/pseuds/PodaiYederman
Summary: Things are changing around Ravnica"The Plan is almost complete"The Barriers between the guilds are breaking down"It is inevitable"Something is coming from the horizon"We will win"If we do not do anything about it..."The Gatewatch shall perish"...it will come"And the End-Raze shall Begin"





	Goodnight, Ravnica City

Time itself seemed to slow down when Nikya talked. Her hooves clattering onto stage like a stage magician preforming an impossible trick, gave a sense of improbability, like this was some miracle, preformed by god himself, to show how decadent society has become and how things are going to change. This was of course an image Nikya carefully crafted for herself. As she stepped up to the podium of fallen branches and cultivated leaves. She smiled and began to speak.

On the other side of Ravnica, Tybalt was forming a sinister plot. Weill sinister wasn't the right word. And if you count jumping him with a particularly big friend a plan. "So Mr Rakdos" he turned on the fuzzy felt chair Rakdos kept in his office (for reasons Rakdos refuses to discuss). "Who are you?" Rakdos belted out in his deep demoic voice. "Tyablt" the half-clever demonist responded "Demon Caller". Well, this guy at least looked interesting. "Alright Tybalt" Rakdos placed two bottles of what appeared to be water in front of him 'Let's play a game"

"Citizens of Ravnica" Nikya's voice echoed through the crowded hallways of what was once a Azurious Podium, now overtaken by nature and filled with guildless citizens, Golgari and Gruul members and even the occasional Selesnya or Dmir member, each vying to for the End Raze. "I am here today on what is the last day of Ravnica!"

One of the bottles was poisoned. That was what Rakdos explained to Tyablt. It was not like Tybalt was listening, he was mostly just daydreaming about having his big friend crush Sorin in combat. Or maybe crushing him alive. Tybalt wasn't picky. "So" Rakdos said. "So what?" Tybalt countered. "Are you going to drink the bottle?" Rakdos patiently nudged. Tybalt smiled gently tipping the bottle spilling a little as he began to rink the poison bottle.

"We have far too long been chained by the rains of society"

How the hell is he drinking that fast? That question rang in Rakdos's mind as within a single minute, Tybalt had drunk both bottles. "How did you do that" Rakdos nervously bellowed. "Do what?" asked Tybalt. "The trick with the bottles?" Rakdos subtly bellowed. "I wasn't doing a trick" Tybalt shattered one the bottles with a bolt of fire "I was just getting drunk." He laughed not realizing neither of them were alchol. "Of course I can't actually get drunk" Tybalt explained "All the water that courses through my veins just gets absorbed by my blood and turned into gas. Your part demon too" he pointed directly at Rakdos. Rakdos raised his finger about to speak as a booming voice opened the door. A brutish looking human wearing a dark mask, shadows draping his body like beautiful tapestry. Davriel Cane made a seat next to Tybalt "I'm hear to talk about enforcement, do you have any soldiers to give me?"

Nikya paused after her last statement, waiting for it's impact to hit the crowd. Surprisingly, the didn't budge. A few cheers from the Gruul were nothing of note. She started again her voice bellowing over the whole crowd "What has society done to you? Exiled you. Turned your Swords to Plowshares. Turned you into a drivel for the Guilds of Law. Society is the curse that stretches the nature of civilized species. An ever consuming monster keeping the injustice of laws upon the innocent citizens. We, the Arbiters of the Old Ways are the enemies of society. What was once ostracized by society will usurp the evil of law! We'll show them how pitiful they're steel is compared to the forces of nature!" Resonant cheers echoed across the staduim terrifying Nikya a little. It was rare to see this many people on her once irrelevant side, from Gruul to Rakdos people had been getting more furious with the nature of things in the past decade, especialily since the living guildpact left to fight the Eldrazi on Zendikar, whatever that means. Things were about too change on Ravnica. She could smell it.

"Ah Davriel, Nice meeting you here." Rakdos smiled in what appeared to be an attempt to be pleasant. Since Rakdos was a 10 foot tall demon who Davriel had seen eat a man alive, this stitch clearly didn't work. "Cut to the chase, Rakdos. I'm here for reinforcements." Davriel's words were smooth yet shaky, despite their harsh pretense. Draped in what appeared to be ghosts or shadows, Tybalt didn't care. "What? You want some of my entertainers to supply you with spikes!" Rakdos pulled up, giving Davriel a nasty look making Tybalt shiver a little? "You know they're combat trained, Rakdos. Besides shifting your demeanor so quickly like that makes you much less intimidating." Davriel causally laughed off Rakdos's threat seating himself by Tybalt and sat himself down by the duo "Besides with what's coming you'd give me your whole army for free." 

The riots had begun and everyone knew it. First came Shot Street, mostly for it's closeness in proximity to the Rubblebelt, but some just wanted to see the street destoryed for personal reasons. It was seen as an encroachment to Gruul territory and another sign of progress breakdown nature. And those of the Old Ways hated progress. "Go, that way! Thats where the Boros Guard Tower is!" Domri charged forth his brigade, called themselves The Siegers. Nikya didn't care as long as they were on her side. "Standforth! Hold till we get reinforcements!" the desperate Boros enforcer cast a large shield around the soliders. "Feather! Call for backup!" he called to a glistening angel, mighty striking in the sky, and the current biggest threat to the end raze. "On it" she flew across to the citadel as Nikya began to help. "You're expecting the law to help" she gave a smug smile tromping up to the shield barricade. One Boros solider tried to shoot an arrow at her. Nikya crushed it with her bare hands. "This is the law of the old ways." Nikya stared ominously at the group of Boros Soldiers. "Run" the shield shattered with a single word of the three soldiers were blasted back. Nikya turned to the Minotaur commander. "You're turn." she smiled wickedly as mana began to be channeled by her staff.

"Alright" Rakdos was deperatly trying to keep his cool. Davriel was an intimadating figure, one Rakdos couuldn't scare with sheer might "What's this threat your talking about." Davriel mustered a small amount of black mana morphing into a dark picture frame holding one of Davriels memories. A large dragon was boasting two a couple of planeswalkers, of the faces most were in shadow but one could be clearly seen and reckognized by Rakdos. "That Vendalkin. Dovin Baan.". Davriel nodded solemnly. "The dragon in the center is a planeswalker called Nicol Bolas. He's been planning an invasion of Ravnica for quite a while now. Influtrating the guilds with planeswalkers from across the multiverse. Dovin himself is from a plane called Kaladesh, a plane with a mysterious substance called Energy which he uses to power his Thopters." Dovin queity pointed to Dovin in the picture frame giving Rakdos a solemn look from under his mask. Even Tybalt could feel the seriousness of this situation and kept his mouth shut."I'll give you my entertainers." Rakdos gave the slihgtest hint to Davriel as a 100 or so cultist popped from behind him, forming an unholy alliance "Perfect" 

"The spires of Ravnica are such marvelous infrastructure" Ral carefully watched the man who stood before him. The man who killed Niv-Mizzet. "Isn't that right Bolas." the dragon he stood next too smiled twistedly. "Too bad for them" he gave a grin closer to a scowl. "Activate the planar beacon." the dragon commanded his metallic servant. Dovin meerly smiled touching the beacon as it burst to the sky. As all hell came loose.


End file.
